Wrong Number!
by Ilan-chan
Summary: apa yang terjadi y kalau sampe salah kirim surat cinta? wah wah bisa bikin saudara sepupu berantem tuh. No Minwoo sepupu Ren. Gimana jadinya kalau Yonai jadi salah kirim? di liat aja di ff ajaib bin aneh ini :D


"WRONG NUMBER‼‼!"

Cast :

-Yang Yonai

-Choi Minki/ Ren (Nu'est)

-No Minwoo (Boyfriend)

Genre : gaje, OOC, tokoh imaginer, romance, humor gagal, dll

Desc: Yang Yonai is my daughter with Yoseob, yang lain milik Tuhan dan orangtuanya

cerita milik saya!

Dont Like Dont Read! Read = Review :D

NP: semuanya diliat dari sisi authornya

* * *

~Aku sangat menginginkanmu bahkan setiap nafasku menghembuskan bayangmu. Setiap malam aku bergelung akan mimpi dirimu. Sungguh, aku sangat menyukaimu..jadilah kekasihku?

Temui aku di taman belakang sekolah sore ini.

:YANG YONAI:~

Begitulah kalimat terakhir yang tertera dalam surat yang dtulis gadis yang tak dapat dikatakan mungil itu. Anehnya gadis berpostur tinggi tegap begitu malah menyukai namja yang terhitung dalam golongan lemah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan , namja pendiam entah karena pemalu atau sikap dinginya yang juga sangat cantik seperti yeoja yang hanya bergelung dengan debu perpustakaan dikeseharianya. Ya, namja itu book-holic. Semua murid SMU Paran pasti akan pingsan ditempat kalau tau gadis itu, seorang Yang yang sangat dipuja ternyata menyukai namja sekelas Ren. Sungguh memalukan. Tapi apa boleh dikata cinta memang egois meskipun ia buta. Cinta tak pernah mau mengenal perbedaan meski mereka sangat dekat dan seringkali saling terkait.

Yang Yonai, gadis itu memasukan suratnya dalam amplop merah hati. Ia berniat menyelipkan surat itu diloker Ren saat tak ada orang lagi disekolah tepatnya saat jam ekskul lukisnya berakhir disore hari. Yang Yonai memang sangat populer dan dipuja oleh hampir seluruh siswa SMU Paran. Ia sangat cerdas dan berbakat. Sang ketua OSIS yang menjadi kesayangan para guru dan kebanggan sekolah. Banyak prestasi yang dipersembahkanya untuk sekolah . Dan jangan lupa dengan posturnya yang bagaikan model, wajahnya juga dapat dikatakan imut dan manis. Siapa yang takkan jatuh hati padanya? Tentu saja ada. Ialah Choi Minki atau lebih dikenal Ren namja yang tak pernah memperhatikanya bahkan meliriknya sekalipun. Ren terkesan sangat cuek pada Hanai, yah memang dasarnya seperti yang author katakan sebelumya Ren itu pendiam jadi ia hanya dekat dengan sepupunya yang juga brsekolah di SMU Paran, Minwoo. Oleh karena itu Yonai semakin menaruh hati pada namja cantik itu.

Jam berdentang lima kali tepat saat jarum panjangnya mengarah diangka 5. Pembina lukis menyudahi kegiatan ekskul hari itu dan menyuruh semua anggota pulang.

Yonai bergegas meninggalkan ruangan club lukis langsung menuju deretan loker dilorong lantai dua yang notabennya khusus untuk angkatan tingkat 2. Yonai mencari-cari nomor loker Ren saat tak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang yang tak lain adalah Minwoo. Yonai agak terkejut mendapati Minwoo jatuh tersungkur didepannya. Seharusnya kan ia yang jatuh karna yeoja pasti lebih lemah dari namja tapi kenyataanya malah Minwoo yang jatuh dan ia baik-baik saja bahkan tak terdorong sedikitpun. Yonai membantu Minwoo berdiri dan meminta maaf pada namja cool didepannya.

"mianhae Minwoo-ssi aku tak memperhatikan jalan"ujar Yonai dengan menyesal, Minwoo menanggapi Yonai dengan gugup dan langsung melesat pergi.

"apa aku semenakutkan itu?"gumam Yonai untuk dirinya sendiri dan akhirnya ia melanjutkan kembali pencariaanya tanpa mengetahui kalau barang yang akan disampaikannya molos begitu saja dari sakunya dan tergeletak dilantai dengan mulusnya bersama surat lain yang berjarak tak jauh darinya dengan warna amplop yang sama.

Minwoo meninggalkan Yonai dengan gugup. Ia takut yeoja itu mengetahui tujuanya. Minwoo segera mencari loker Yonai disepanjang lorong saat ditemukan loker bernomor 0527 itu ia langsung merogoh sakunya mencari suratnya tapi nihil tak ada apapun disakunya. Minwoo mulai panik dan mengingat-ingat tempat yang jadi kemungkinan surat itu terjatuh. Setelah beberapa saat otak encernya itu berpikir akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali menelusuri langkahnya. Finally ia melihat surat itu tergeletak di persimpangan lorong tapi kenapa ada dua? Tanyanya. Ia mengambil kedua surat itu dan menimang yang mana punyanya dan punya siapa yang satunya lagi. Saat ia hendak membuka kedua surat itu untuk memastikan seorang gadis yang selalu membuat jantungnya porak poranda berlari kearahnya dengan pekikan jangan membuka surat itu. Jadi ini punya Yonai? Heran Minwoo.

Yonai merenggut suratnya asal dari tangan Minwoo dan langsung berlari pergi. Tampaknya Yonai malu ketauan membuat surat cinta. Akhirnya dua insan yang sama-sama sedang jatuh cintapun kembali meneruskan tujuan mereka.

Yonai kembali menyusuri lorong dan berhenti pada sebuah loker yang dyakininya milik ren, loker bernomor 0475. Yonai memasukkan suratnya dengan sedikit berdoa untuk keberuntungan. Dan masalah Minwoo menangkap basahnya menulis surat cinta tak ia hiraukan asal Ren dapat menjadi miliknya. Yonai pulang dengan senyum terkembang disudut bibirny dan wajah bingung bercampur cemas.

Minwoo sedikit down saat ia tau pemilik surat cinta yang mirip suratnya itu ternyata Yonai. Siapa yang mungkin disukai oleh Yonai y? Tanya Minwoo dalam hati. Tapi entah apa yang merasuki pikiranya ia tetap bertekad menyampaikan suratnya kan siapa tau saja Yonai ditolak dan ia dapat menjadi sandaran yeoja itu, pikir Minwoo dan menyelipkan suratnya diloker Yonai dengan sedikit permohonan. Minwoo pun melangkahkan kakinya pulang dengan wajah h2c(harap-harap cemas).

Keesokkan harinya Yonai datang kesekolah dengan buru-buru memastikan suratnya masih ada. Dan ternyata surat itu masih ada, tentu saja Ren tak mungkin datang sepagi ini, jadi Yonai memutuskan mengambil komik yang disembunyikannya didalam loker untuk mengisi waktu. Tak sengaja ia menjatuhkan sepucuk surat berwarna merah yang mirip dengan suratnya kelantai.

Yonai mengambil surat itu dan mengeluarkan isinya, ia membaca dengan teliti. Dan ternyata itu surat cinta dari...

Yonai melirik nama pengirimnya dan kaget bukan main saat melihat nama Minwoo tertulis disana. Yonai tak habis pikir dan langsung mengembalikan surat itu ke loker Minwoo yang pasti bersebelahan dengan loker Ren. Mana mungkin Yonai menerima Minwoo yang jelas adalah sepupu dari namja yang disukainya.

Waktu berlalu dan pelajaran telah dimulai sampai istirahat tibaYonai mencuri pandang pada Ren dikelasnya. Wajah namja itu tampak memerah. Pasti ia sudah membaca suratnya, pikir Yonai. Saat ia berbalik ingin kembali ke kelas tak sengaja ia kembali menabrak Minwoo yang menatapnya dengam wajah memerah gugup. Minwoo terus bertingkah malu-malu kucing didepan Yonai dengan senyuman khasnya. Yonai waspada pada namja itu, Ia tak ingin meladeni namja itu. Apa sebaiknya ditolak sekarang y? Tanya Yonai dalam hati. Akhirnya ia memutuskan menolak sekarang mungkin lebih baik. Jadi, Yonai baru akan mengatakan penolaknnya saat suara imut sorang namja menginterupsinya. Mereka melirik pemilik suara itu yang ternyata Ren. Wajah Yonai langsung dihiasi semburat merah dipipinya.

"Min-Minwoo.."ujar Ren gugup dan terkesan malu-malu. Yonai dan Minwoo menatapnya heran. Kenapa ia malah menyapa Minwoo? Tanya Yonai dalam hati.

"an..annyeong ren-a"sapa Yonai. Ren menatapnya sebentar dan membalas sapaan Yonai seperti biasa.

"annyeong Yonai-ssi"

Untuk sesaat dejavu mengisi kediaman mereka bertiga sampai bel istirahat usai berbunyi dan Yonai pamit kembali kekelas. Minwoo dan Ren juga kembali kekelas mereka berdua.

Dari tadi masuk kekelas Ren menatap Minwoo intens, tak seperti biasanya tatapan Ren menyiratkan sesuatu yang lain tapi Minwoo tak menggubrisnya karena pikiran namja cool itu tertuju pada gadis yang sudah dua kali menabraknya itu. Ya Yang Yonai. Entah kenapa takdir begitu rumit tapi juga indah untuknya. Tak dsangka-sangka surat yang kemarin dicurigainya akan diberikan Yonai pada namja lain justru malah ditujukan padanya diloker. 0475, mungkin itu nomor keberuntungan Minwoo sampai ia tak berhenti bergumam sambil melamun. Ia terus melafalkan surat Hanai yang isinya tak berbeda jauh dengan miliknya. Aura cinta memancar dengan sangat jelas dari bangku dibelakang Ren. Dapat didengar olehnya gumaman Minwoo tentang kata-kata cinta berhasil membuatnya semakin merona. Tak disangka Ren sepupu yang selalu menemaninya kemanapun itu memberikan surat cinta padanya lewat lokernya yang bersebelahan dengan loker Minwoo, 0474. Sore ini ia akan menjawab perasaan Minwoo ditaman belakang sekolah.

P.S: ingt kn Yonai balikkin surat Minwoo kloker yg ada dsamping loker yg dkira Yonai itu loker Ren yg trnyata itu malah loker Minwoo. Jadi loker 0474 itu pny Ren n loker 0475 itu punya Minwoo. Back to story!

Yonai bersiap-siap ketaman belakang sekolah saat jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore dan kebetulan tugas OSIS nya telah selesai. Ia merapikan dandananya agar terlihat lebih cantik. Saat menunggu ditaman belakang yang ditunggu-tunggu tak kunjung datang, dimana Ren? kenapa belum datang? Tanya Yonai dalam hati.

Tapi tak disangka yang datang justru cowok bertampang cool yang menatapnya penuh senyum. Mati aku! Gumam Yonai. Ia sampai lupa kalau Minwoo menembaknya dan ia belum menjawab. Aku harus menolaknya sekarang sebelum Ren datang dan jadi salah paham! Pikir Yonai. Baru ia akan mengatakan sesuatu Minwoo langsung memotongnya.

"tak ku sangka takdir kayak mempermainkan kita ya"kata Minwoo, Yonai mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti.

Dari kejauhan namja cantik berambut pirang berlari ke arah siluet yang diyakininya Minwoo. Saat mendekat ia tak sadar ternyata Minwoo sedang bersama gadis yang familiar dimemorinya. Ren langsung menghampiri mereka yg sedang berbincang.

Minwoo menangkap kebingungan Hanai n kembali menjelaskan.

"aku juga menyukaimu kok, bukanya itu sudah ku katakan dsuratku?"jelas Minwoo dengan pedenya.

Yonai semakin bingung. Ren yang mendengarnya membelalakan mata tak percaya dan langsung menghampiri tampak terkejut dengan kedatangan Ren dan bersalting ria.

Ren menatap Minwoo tajam.

Yonai menatap Ren dengan bahagia. Berpikir malaikatnya akan menyelamatkanya dari Minwoo. Dan Minwoo? Hanya menatap dua orang didepanya bingung.

"apa maksudmu kau menyukainya?"tanya Ren dengan nada menyudutkan ditiap katanya pada Minwoo. Yonai tampak semakin senang merasa Ren membelanya. Minwoo mengerjapkan matanya menanggapi pertanyaan menyudutkan dari Ren. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Tanyanya dalam hati.

"aku memang juga menyukainya,dude"jelas Minwoo. Yonai mencerna kata-kata Minwoo merasa ada yang ganjil.

"eh tunggu dulu!"pekik Yonai menarik perhatian kedua namja itu.

"kau!"tunjuk Yonai pada Minwoo.

"apa maksudmu dengan 'aku juga menyukaimu'tadi?"lanjut Yonai pada Minwoo. Sekarang giliran Minwoo yang kebingungan.

"eh? Itukan untuk jawaban surat cintamu Yonai-a"jelas Minwoo. Yonai membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat.

"MWO?!"ujar dua manusia itu bersamaan, Ren-Yonai.

"hya! Kalau kao juga menyukainya kenapa menulis surat cinta untukku?"tanya Ren kesal. Minwoo membulatkan manik-manik matanya.

"eh, apa? Aku?"tanya Minwoo bingung. Ren baru akan memukul Minwoo saat Yonai mengatakan sesuatu dengan nada sarkatis.

"tunggu dulu, ini pasti ada kesalah pahaman"ujar Yonai, dua namja itu menatapnya kemudian berpikir lalu mengangguk setuju.

"keluarkan surat kalian!"titah Yonai yang dituruti kedua namja itu.

kedua namja itu mengeluarkan surat kembarnya Yonai menyuruh mereka membaca surat masing-masing. Dan terkejutnya Yonai saat surat yang dtulisnya ternyata ada ditangan Minwoo dan surat Minwoo ada ditangan Ren. Kedua namja itu mengernyit bingung pada yeoja yang tampak frustasi didepannya. Yonai menyadari sesuatu disini, dia ingat kalau dia memasukan suratnya diloker Ren bukannya Minwoo sampai satu kemungkinan menyelinap dpikiranya dan ia memastikanya.

"sebutkan nomor loker kalian?"tanya Yonai.

"0475"jawab Minwoo, "0474"jawab Ren. Yonai membulatkan matanya ternyata pemikiranya tepat. Itu kesalahanya.

"aaaaaaaa!"teriak Yonai frustasi.

"waeyo?"tanya kedua namja itu berbarengan.

"aku..aku salah memasukan surat"ujar Yonai menyesal, "Harusnya surat yang Minwoo pegang ku masukan ke loker Ren tapi aku salah loker justru memasukanya ke loker Minwoo dan lagi surat Minwoo tadinys mau ku kembalikan ke lokernya tapi justru itu loker Ren"lanjut Yonai penuh sesal. Dua namja itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"jadi, kao menolakku?"tanya Minwoo kecewa,

"dan kau juga membuat sepupuku mengira aku menyukainya"lanjut Minwoo datar.

"mianhae"rengek Yonai yang merasa tersudut dengan kata-kata Minwoo.

"Yang Yonai"panggil Ren lirih dengan tatapan killernya, "kau harus membayar semua kesalahpahaman ini"lanjut Ren. Yonai makin tersudut dan hampir menangis melihat reaksi Ren yang mengerikan.

"ne, dia harus membayarnya"ujar Minwoo menimpali Ren dengan death glarenya. Baiklah Yonai akan sungguhan menangis tampaknya terlebih saat dua namja itu mencengkram bahunya, ia hanya bisa berdoa agar Tuhan menyelamatkanya.

"kau"ujar Ren dengan nada rhitmisnya,

"harus"ganti Minwoo,

"berkencan dengan kami!"ujar dua namja itu berbarengan.

"eh mwo?"tanya Yonai tak percaya dengan hukumanya.

Dia harus berkencan dengan Ren? Rennya yg imut? Y walaupun ada Minwoo tapi tetap saja berkencan dengan Ren?! Aku mau! Jerit Yonai dalam hati.

Ia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuk kedua namja itu.

"baguslah"ujar Minwoo penuh senyum,

"anak pintar"kata Ren mengelus puncak kepala Yonai.

Dan Yonai tampaknya akan pingsan tepatnya saat kedua namja itu memeluknya berbarengan.

Dan begitulah akhir cinta segitiga karna loker. Seperti yang author bilang tadi, cinta itu buta tp bkn hanya itu. Cinta pun gila! Tampak dari hubungan unik dua sepupu dng seorang yeoja. Oh ayolah kan masih banyak yeoja tp mrk hny mengencani satu yeoja n berbagi untuk yeoja itu. Aneh~

~THE END~

eothae? di review ya~


End file.
